


Take A Sip of My Secret Potion

by fandomcrazychick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, White Magic, punk!liam, witch!zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a practicing male white-witch, and he's hopelessly in love with Liam, a punk rocker with several piercings and loads of tattoos. One little love spell seems to give Zayn what he wants, but nothing is what it seems, especially when magic is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Zayn hovered nervously by his locker, his eyes on a certain person at the end of the hall. The dark-haired lad fiddled with the small felt pouch in his hand as he tried to work up the courage to approach Liam.

Liam was the lead singer in the school’s punk rock band, and to Zayn he was the epitome of hotness. Zayn had been massively crushing on Liam ever since their first year of high school, even when Liam had been all puppy dog eyes and floppy Bieber hair. When Liam had went all punk a few years later, Zayn had fallen for him even more, discovering that he had a kink for lip piercings. Many a night had been spent with Zayn getting himself off to fantasies of those lip piercings running over his skin….

Zayn watched as Liam leaned against his locker, chatting to a few of his mates in the band, and he sighed to himself. _Okay Malik, man up and go talk to him. Go put that pouch in his bag._ He told himself firmly, and closed his locker door.

 

 _“Dancing on the wind I go,_ _to aid Liam’s love to flow. His love will now fully bloom. His desire for me will come soon!”_   _Zayn murmured softly, as he added the rose petals to the open pouch on the floor in front of him. He continued the incantation as he continued to add the ingredients, feeling the magic surrounding him._

_“I bind this knot and bring Liam’s love, I bind this knot and bring Liam’s desire, I bind this knot and bring Liam’s faithfulness, I bind Liam’s love to me.”_

_Tying the cord of the pouch one last time, Zayn held it over the incense in the pot in front of him, allowing the smoke to surround all sides. “His love is bound. Come to me Liam, so mote it be.” He finished._

_Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door, and Zayn quickly looked around. “Yeah, what’s up?” He called, trying to remain normal._

_“Zayn, what are you doing in there? Are you smoking?” His mother’s voice came through the door, the tone stern._

_“No, I’m not smoking, Mum. I’m just trying out this special pot pourri some girls at school were giving out.” Zayn quickly said, lest she come in. He turned back to his work, and murmured, “Blessed be.” He blew out each candle in turn and extinguished the incense. “Mum, I’m okay really.”_

_“Alright…”_

_Zayn waited until he heard footsteps fading away, and he let out a breath of relief, looking at the little felt bag in his hand. “Please work.” He whispered._

 

Finally Liam’s friends went away, and Liam headed up the corridor, coming Zayn’s way. Zayn took a deep breath, and accidentally-on-purpose turned around, walking straight into Liam. He practically bounced off, and landed on his arse on the floor. “Ow..”

“Shit, I’m sorry.”  Liam apologised, his voice deep and husky. He bent down and extended a hand to Zayn to help him up. “I’m just really desperate for a smoke, but that’s no excuse for knocking you over.” He smiled.

Zayn took the hand, and allowed himself to be pulled up. He knew his cheeks were probably beetroot by now, but he had to do this. This was probably the only chance he’d get at happiness if this worked. “I’m Zayn.” He introduced himself.

Liam’s eyebrows furrowed. “Zen? As in like meditating and that shit?” He questioned.

Without meaning to, a laugh escaped from Zayn. “No, Zayn. Z-A-Y-N.” He smiled.

“Oops. Oh, sorry. Anyway, I better get going.” Liam gestured to the doors. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too..”  His window of opportunity was closing, so Zayn took it. “Wait, your bag’s open. Stuff could fall out.” He darted around behind Liam, and pretended to zip up the bag, while instead he slipped the pouch into the front pocket of the backpack. “There, done.” He smiled shyly. “See you around.” He gave a little wave and hurried down the hall, his stomach in knots of nerves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn had another free period at the end of the school day, so he headed to the school library to look up some stuff on Wiccan practices. He set his bag on a table, and wandered through the bookshelves, searching for the book he needed.

“Zayn!”

He heard his name being exclaimed behind him, so he turned around. Suddenly all he could see, hear, smell and feel was Liam. A gasp escaped him as Liam cupped Zayn’s cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips. Zayn’s legs went weak and he would have fallen if the punk boy’s arms hadn’t been around his waist to hold him up.

His charm had definitely worked.

Liam finally pulled back after some kissing, and he beamed down at Zayn. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you all day. I tried to find you at lunchtime, but I couldn’t seem to find you, but I saw you come in here like just there now. How about we go out tonight? You and me.”

Zayn’s eyes widened, and his smile grew. “I’d like that a lot. Where do you think we could go?” He asked, feeling very happy about the result of the charm. “I’m free any time after half six.”

“Trust me, I know the perfect place.” Liam winked, and Zayn nearly melted into a puddle of mushy happiness right there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is well and truly under the love spell, and Zayn loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)

As soon as school was over, Zayn quickly went home, got changed and gathered his stuff before he headed out to Perrie's house for the coven meeting. They met regularly, at either Perrie's house, or at Jaymi's house since their respective parents were usually working, which left the four witches space and privacy to practice their craft.

He knocked on the door, and Perrie's older brother Jonnie answered the door. "Hey Zayn - Perrie's just upstairs." He let the dark-haired male into the house. "Jaymi and Leigh aren't here yet though."

Zayn nodded to him, not really having anything to say to make conversation. Jonnie knew about their magic, and their witchcraft, but it was a topic not spoken about much. The less Jonnie knew, the better.

He headed up the staircase, and knocked lightly on the door of Perrie's bedroom. A few seconds later, he heard a call, "Come in!" He pushed open the door and entered. "Hey Per." Zayn greeted her as he took a seat in his space.

"Hey Z. So what's new?" Perrie asked as she went around the circle, lighting the White candles. "By the way, Jaymi and Leigh should be here soon - Jay texted me not too long ago, saying he was picking up Leigh from Quidner."

All four of them went to separate schools around the city, but they had all met via a Wiccan message board online. That was over two years ago now, and now they were best friends. Zayn had always been a lonely kid, but he loved that he now had mates that shared his interests and that he could confide in about anything.

"Well, I may have a boyfriend now." Zayn admitted with a blissed out smile.

Perrie gasped, and nearly dropped the lighter in shock. "What? Okay, details." She set down the lighter on the bedside table, and dropped down to sit facing Zayn. "What's his name? Since when have you been dating? Is he hot? How come you haven't said anything before?"

Zayn blushed, and looked at his hands. "His name's Liam, he's a singer in a punk band at school, and he's so unbelievably hot. He's got tattoos up and down his arms, and piercings..."

"Ooh..." Perrie teased, giving him a playful nudge. "So why haven't you mentioned him before? And since when have you been a thing with him?"

Zayn suddenly got nervous, and he toyed with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Erm, actually..." He began hesitantly. "He's only really liked me since today. I cast a love spell."

Perrie's mouth dropped. "A love spell? Zayn..." She sighed. "Those are really dangerous, you know that. It messes with free will, and that stuff usually has consequences." She ran a hand through her loose blonde hair.

"I know, but I'm desperate, Per. Nobody's ever taken any interest in me, guy or girl, and I'm lonely. I want someone to take me out on dates, to put their jacket around me when I get cold, someone for me to spoil rotten with little presents and lots of kisses." Zayn bit his lip. "I've been in love with Liam Payne for years, since before I met you and the others, and I want this chance."

"You'll have to deal with the backlash of it though, once the spell wears off, because you can't keep him under a love spell forever." Perrie reminded him, but leaned over, giving him a hug. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Zayn hugged her back, and gave her cheek a kiss. "I know, and I do appreciate it. You're a good friend, Perrie." He sat back, and got out his Book Of Shadows. "Could we just practice our basic element magic whenever Jaymi and Leigh get here?" He asked, just as his phone went off next to him.

He picked up the phone, and looked at the text he got. A smile spread across his face, and he couldn't help an "Aww..."

Just wanted to let you know I'm thinking of you.  
My handsome little artist.  
-Li xox

He glanced at Perrie with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "He's such a mushy idiot." 

"Who is?" Leigh-Anne asked as she walked in, followed by Jaymi behind her. "Have you actually got a boyfriend, Z?" She grinned.

"Yep." Zayn smiled happily, and quickly texted Liam back.

You're so cute :)  
I'll see you later?  
-Z x

A minute later he got a message back.

I'm counting the minutes.  
-Li xox

That message made Zayn almost melt from the inside out. Even if Liam was under a love spell, it was still so nice to have someone saying that stuff to him.

**********

After their coven meeting, Zayn went to meet Liam. He wandered through the streets to the park, and sat on a bench to wait for the punk lad. As he waited, he took out his book and made some notes on the moon phase for that day. 

Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes, and Zayn let out a high-pitched squeal that was actually very manly, thank you very much.

"Shit, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Liam's panicked tone came from behind him, and the hands withdrew. 

Zayn turned to Liam, his breathing heavy. "Nah, it's f-fine." He shook his head. "Just let me get my heart rate back to a healthy pace." He laughed a little.

Liam hopped over the bench and sat next to Zayn. "I really didn't mean to scare you there now. Even though that scream was absolutely adorable." He grinned, and wrapped an arm around Zayn's shoulders. "Want to get going now?"

"Yeah sure - where are we going?" Zayn asked curiously, leaning happily into Liam's touch.

"Somewhere very cool." Liam smiled and got up, pulling Zayn up with him. He laced their hands together and gave Zayn's hand a squeeze. "You know, I can't believe I never spoke to you before today. You're stunning, and you're adorable, and I'm utterly blown away by you."

"Well we're together now, so let's just enjoy this date." Zayn leaned up on tiptoes slightly and kissed Liam's cheek. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After about ten minutes of walking, Liam suddenly let go of Zayn's hand and moved behind him, covering Zayn's eyes again. "Okay, we're almost there, but I want it to be a surprise." 

"Okay, but don't make me fall." Zayn murmured, letting Liam guide him forwards. He couldn't see a thing, but he could feel long grass at his feet, brushing around the bottoms of his jeans, and could smell something that resembled maybe the sea? Branches brushed past him as they moved off the path, and Zayn could feel the rough ground beneath his feet. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Just wait - we're almost there." Liam's hot breath tickled his ear, and a pleasurable shiver went through Zayn. 

Suddenly they stopped, and Zayn would have stumbled forwards if Liam hadn't caught him. "We're here, Z. Open your eyes." 

Liam's hands slipped away from Zayn's eyes and Zayn opened them. His jaw dropped with shock and awe at the sight in front of them. 

They were standing on the bank of a river, which ran through a secluded part of the park. Not far away was a small bridge like something from a romcom, and the weeping willows hung over them like a backdrop against the dusky purple sky. It was a truly beautiful sight, and Zayn was touched by how much effort had been put into this. Liam could have just taken him to McDonalds or somewhere sub-par, but instead he had chosen this place.

"Do you like it?" Liam asked anxiously from behind Zayn.

Zayn turned quickly and wrapped his arms around Liam in a hug. "I love it." He smiled.

Liam's smile grew, and he took Zayn's hand, leading him over to the picnic blanket on the ground under the nearest willow tree. "I figured we'd need a great first date place, if I have any hope of landing a second date."

"Oh my god, you're so cheesy." Zayn laughed, blushing as he sat down on the blanket. "Are you going to give me a dozen roses next?" He joked.

"Well..." Liam reached into the basket and pulled out a single red tulip. "It's not a dozen roses, but I hope a single tulip works just as well."

That did it, and the floodgates opening, tears streaming down Zayn's cheeks. Liam instantly panicked, quickly pulling out a tissue. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!" He pleaded. "I promise I won't do anything to upset you." 

Zayn sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm not crying because I'm upset. I'm crying because this is the best date I've ever been on." He smiled tearfully and leaned closer to Liam. 

Liam wrapped an arm around him and gave his head a kiss. "Oh babe, don't cry though. You'll make your gorgeous eyes all puffy and red." 

Zayn laughed, hiccuping a little. "Okay." He wiped his eyes. "So what d'you want to do now?" He asked, before being caught off guard by Liam's lips. 

He melted into the sweet kiss, and allowed Liam to lay him back against the blanket. All he could smell was Liam's musky cologne, and all he could taste was peppermint and chocolate. Liam tasted good, Zayn decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be one or two chapters of Ziam fluffiness before shit gets serious, so watch this space for an update.


End file.
